


They say this town has broken bones, But that don't make sense to me

by snakelesbians



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Akiko is Kamen Rider Skull in this because i said so, Alleyway fight meet cute, F/F, Pre-Philip Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Akiko and Wakana meet in a less than optimal situation that gives them an opportunity to bond as friends and maybe something more.





	They say this town has broken bones, But that don't make sense to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Smallpools song Streetfight  
> 02/04/19 - I have reformatted the first few chaps into one chap for better reading and made some slight edits to the content.

A peaceful day in Fuuto was suddenly disrupted by a yell of anger and shock causing Akiko to immediately turn and dash down the nearby alley where she had heard to sound coming from. As Akiko rounded the corner at the alleys end she found Fuuto’s Princess Wakana Sonozaki with her arm being grasped by an unknown man which the other woman did not look pleased by in the slightest. 

“Unhand me RIGHT NOW OR…”

“Let go of her!” Akiko interrupted Wakana with a loud yell while she simultaneously charged at the man holding her. 

The man attempted to shield himself from Akiko using Wakana as cover, but the Princess was not having it and moved him away from herself and threw off his balance at the same time using her captured arm. While he was still distracted by this move Akiko hit him multiple times with her trusty slipper and pushed him to the ground. She then followed this up by grabbing Wakana’s hand.

“C’mon let’s get out of here Princess” She said and the two began to run out of the alley away from Wakana’s attacker. 

* * *

Wakana slipped her free hand into her pocket and began to ready her gaia memory to transform and rid herself of this irritating sleaze holding her, but before she transformed she decided to warn him of the consequences of his actions.

“Unhand me RIGHT NOW OR…” but before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by an unknown woman’s voice. 

“Let go of her!” As this new person charged at her stalker he tried to move himself behind Wakana an action she was not pleased by after everything else he had already done. She viciously yanked her arm away from him causing him to move with it and lose his balance, letting go of his arm at the same time. 

The other woman materialised a red shoe and began to beat the stalker over the head with the footwear before violently shoving him to the floor. After doing this she took Wakana’s hand and began to pull her down the alleyway. 

“C’mon let’s get out of here Princess” The woman said to her smiling in a way that charmed Wakana against herself. The two of them continued to run out of the alley and did not stop until they reached a nearby park out of view of the alley’s entrance. 

“May I know the name of my saviour?” Wakana spoke up once they had stopped running.

“Oh! Sorry how rude of me. I’m Akiko Narumi, pleasure to meet you Princess.” Akiko once again put her hand out, this time for a handshake. 

“Thank you for your help Miss Akiko.” Wakana shook her hand, and while it was outstretched she checked her watch. “I must get going now I’m late for a family meeting.”

“No problem at all! Hopefully we will meet again someday Princess, maybe in a less stressful situation.” At these words Akiko raised their joined hands and the kissed the back of Wakana’s hand, she then dropped her hand and with a grin and jaunty waved walked away.

“What a strange commoner,” Wakana mussed and began to walk in the opposite direction to the one which her ‘saviour’ had gone. “Well at least it was a cute girl that intervened in that frustrating situation.” Wakana smiled to herself pleased that there had been a least one good thing to occur on that day.

* * *

Akiko slipped into the Narumi Detective Agency with a big grin on her face, one that hadn’t disappeared since she had parted from Wakana, though she was slightly embarrassed about her actions before she had parted from the other woman she hadn’t let that dampen her mood.

“What are you so pleased about hmm?” Shoutarou’s voice came from his desk where he had clearly been ready one of his many detective novels. 

“I just helped Princess Wakana escape from a creep!” Akiko responded grinning even wider than before and striking a triumphant pose.

“What! You got to save the Princess!! That’s not fair.” Shoutarou complained slumping forward onto his desk.

Akiko laughed and stuck her tongue out at him in response.

“We have already saved Wakana before why do you have an issue with Akiko being the one to save her this time? Either way it results in her safety.” Philip stated calmly from the entrance to the basement.

“It’s not the same.” Shoutarou wailed melodramatically into his desk.

“Well I think it is a good thing that Fuuto’s other Kamen Rider was there to protect her if we couldn’t be.” Philip said tactically ignoring his partners behaviour.

“Yeah Shoutarou don’t be mad because I have more game than you.”

Shoutarou yelled and leaped up from his desk to run at Akiko who easily dodged his mad rush and ran past Philip into the basement with the other rider directly behind her. 

* * *

Wakana lay on her bed and pulled out her phone to text Philip.

[How was your day today? Mine was very eventful]

{Not much happened my partner and our landlord had a small fight.} 

{But other than that incident the day was uneventful} 

{What happened in your day?}

[I had a run in with a stalker, but another woman intervened in the situation] 

[and helped me to escape successfully and unharmed.] 

[She was pretty cute as well so that was nice]

{I’m glad you’re safe and I’m sure that she also thinks you are cute.}

[How could you even know that?] 

[I am very cute and popular though, so you probably are right]

{Well if I have the details of the situation correct as I am positive that i do} 

{Your saviour today was Akiko Narumi, my friend and the landlord of the Narumi Detective Agency.}

[Oh? Is that so?]

Wakana sat up on her bed and began to quickly type more before pausing to think to herself. Am I really considering asking if that girl might be interested in dating me? Would I even want to date a commoner? Would she even want to date me? What if She isn’t interested in Women?

“Well the worst that she can say is no, and its not like I have to tell my family that I'm dating a commoner, and I definitely don’t need to tell them I'm dating a woman.” Wakana nodded to herself after speaking aloud to verify her decision and then once again picked up her phone to continue texting Philip.

[Would she happen to Like women and be single by any chance?]

* * *

“Hey Akiko, you are currently single correct?” Philip spoke suddenly from where he was sat across from her causing Akiko to start violently and fall out of the chair she was previously sprawled in.

“What?! Why would you want to know that Philip?” She Spluttered while picking herself up off the floor.

“Wakana asked if you were, she also asked if you liked women, but I already knew the answer to that question with 100% certainty unlike the answer to if you were dating someone currently.”

“The the the Princess wants to know if I’m single! Why would she want to know that about me?” Akiko responded to Philip and wobbled mildly as her flustered state almost caused her to make contact with the floor once again.

“Based on this knowledge I have currently of dating practices she wishes to know because Wakana would like to date you, she did say that you were cute, if this is not an acceptable answer I can look up more information in the library.” Philip began to stand in order to perform a search, but he was quickly pushed back into his set by Akiko.

“A search won’t be necessary!” She told him before she fully absorbed the information he had relayed to her, information that upon fully understanding caused her to begin to blush and stammer out another question. “The Princess wants to date me? Why would she want to do that when she’s so gorgeous and cool she could date anyone in the whole of Fuuto?”

“Wakana wanting to date you is the logical conclusion that I have arrived at from all the data I have received from her.” Philip once again picked up his phone. “And based on the information I have gained from your words and actions it appears that you are both single and interested in her.”

“Well yeah… maybe I am interested in her but that isn’t any of your business Philip!” Akiko immediately stood up after saying this as she saw that Philip seemed to be typing something on his phone. “What are you typing on the Philip? You better not be saying anything embarrassing about me to the Princess!” She began to advance towards him pulling out her slipper as she approached.

“I’m just informing Wakana that you are single and most likely also interested in her in a romantic manner.” Philip replied making a perfunctory glace up from his phone after he had finished typing.

Akiko screamed loudly and ran at him holding her ‘weapon’ above her head poised to strike with passion. Right before she made contact with him Philip glanced up again from his Phone.

“Ah, you seem to be angry at me.”

“Oh! Do you think Huh!” Akiko replied bringing her arm down.

* * *

Wakana waited nervously for Philip to responded to her question, but she was nevertheless self-assured that she had made the right decision in relation to pursuing a potential relationship with the commoner who had intervened in her uncomfortable situation earlier that day. As she began to muse on the situation in which she had first met her new crush she was distracted by her phone beeping indicating that she had received a new message. Wakana’s nervousness increased as she picked up her phone and saw that it had been Philip responding to her.

{She is single and based on her reactions she is likely open to an interested in romantic relationship with you.}

Wakana grinned widely and giggled uncharacteristically before forcing herself to calm down and take a deep breath before responding to Philip.

[I’m glad, thank you for telling me this Philip it has made me very happy to know my interest is likely returned]

{No problem Wakana, sleep well.}

[Goodnight Philip]

Wakana put her phone down still smiling as a result of the information Philip had imparted onto her. She placed her phone at her bedside and lay down to sleep for the night confident that things were progressing in a way favourable to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these characters and W in general!
> 
> I am willing to accept constructive criticism and suggestions as long as they are polite, and i am always open to prompt suggestions!!


End file.
